User blog:OOQuietSnowOo/Hey, ho! -Wiki updates-
Hey, ho, my dears! I guess this blog post will be all about Say I Love You Wiki updates in past 10 days. As some of you may or may not know, I became a new admin of Say I Love You Wiki and I'm going to give my best to add as much information as I can! The founder of this Wiki wasn't very active, and it was such a shame to leave this awesome Wiki without any pages and active editors, so I decided to ask on Community Wiki to become a new admin of this Wiki. After making some edits here, my request was accepted and I became an official admin. Here are some things I changed on this Wiki so far and things you should keep in mind: *'Themes and graphics:' **I already saw on some blog posts on other Wikis that editors don't like Wikis that have default themes and find it hard to edit on those Wikis, soooo, I changed the Say I Love You Wiki theme from default to a unigue theme that only this Wiki has. **I also changed the favicon (though I can't see it on my browser for some reason) and the wordmark of the Wiki, so I hope you like the graphics I made! :) *'Profiles:' **As for your profiles, I enabled the profile comments section so it'll be easier for you to communicate with other editors. **I added a profile banner that has Yamato and Mei on it. It'll appear on all profiles on this Wiki. If you have any better picture to suggest to put in there, tell me and I'll think about it. *'Templates:' **I made new templates, such as character infobox, episode infobox, episode navigation etc. You will find a list of all the templates I made at the end of this blog post so you can use them in creating new pages for more characters, episodes, chapters etc. **Please, DO NOT change any of the templates on this Wiki (such as style and colors). If you want to make a minor change (like, if there's a spelling mistake), do it, but try not to ruin a template. **If you want to add a new template, please try to make it fit on this Wiki. ***Examples: ****You want to create a chapter infobox. *****Use the same style that is used for other templates (in this case infobox templates), which means - use only colors that are used in e.g. episode template, make the edges rounded etc. *****You can just simply copy the episode infobox or some other infobox template and change the required information (e.g. episode infobox template: Manga chapters, chapter infobox template: Episodes) *'Pages:' **I think I created only a few new pages, but I surely will create more. **If you want to create a new page, feel free to do so! They're more than welcome. **Do not create unneccessary pages. If you're not sure if it is or it is not neccessary, feel free to leave a message on my talk page! :) Other info: *Now, here's the list of the templates I created and that you can use: **Template:Character_Infobox **Template:Episode **Template:Episode_Infobox **Template:Anime_Navbox **Template:Manga_Navbox **Template:Music_Infobox **There are still more to come! *Colors that are used on this Wiki are: **(#)db826f (Peach) **(#)dbb76e (Yellow) **(#)db6e92 (Pink) **(#)FFFFFF (White) *On every character page, there should be these subheadings: Appereance Appereance subheading should contain characters appereance - face, hair, clothing etc. Personality Personality subheading should contain characters personality throughout the series. History History subheading should contain everything that happened to the character before his/hers debut in the series. Relationships Relationships subheading should contain the relationship description the character has with some other character. Example: ---- Relationships Yamato Kurosawa Although at first she didn't want anything to do with him, Yamato was the first person she learned to trust. Yamato gave Mei his number insisting she called him some time and even though she swore she wouldn't she ended up calling him when she was being stalked by a man. Solving the problem calmly, Yamato was Mei's first kiss. Yamato also was the first to become her friend and eventually her boyfriend. As the series progresses Yamato and Mei continue to grow as individuals and as a couple. He introduced most of Mei's current friends. ---- Trivia Trivia subheading should contain everything that is interesting to read about the character (pet names, nicknames, interestes etc.). References References subheading should contain a reference list, like shown below. Navigation Navigation subheading should contain a character navigation box, in this case, there is no navigation box to put for a character. For episodes, there should be Template:Episode Navbox. *On every episode page (after Template:Episode Infobox), there should be these subheadings: Summary Summary subheading should contain a summary of the episode. Special Special subheading should contain a little summary of the special at the end of the episode. Characters Characters subheading should contain the list of characters in order of appeerance. Example: ---- Characters List of characters in order of appearance: ---- Trivia Trivia subheading should contain something interesting about the episode, if there is anything interesting at all. If there isn't, you should leave the subheading empty. Navigation Navigation subheading should contain a navigation box for episodes, in this case Template:Episode Navbox. *On every chapter page (after Template:Manga Infobox), there should be these subheadings: Summary Summary subheading should contain a summary of the chapter. Characters Characters subheading should contain the list of characters in order of appeerance. Example: ---- Characters List of characters in order of appearance: ---- Trivia Trivia subheading should contain something interesting about the chapter, if there is anything interesting at all. If there isn't, you should leave the subheading empty. Navigation Navigation subheading should contain a navigation box for chapter, in this case Template:Manga Navbox. ---- I hope I made your editing on this Wiki a little bit easier (or more complicated, sorry). If you have any questions, feel free to post a message on my message wall! I'd be more than glad to try to help you out! :) Wish you happy editing, --OOQuietSnowOo (talk) 20:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts